gleefandomcom_it-20200215-history
Shout
Shout da The Isley Brothers è una canzone presente nell'episodio Come nei film, il quindicesimo della Quarta Stagione, in cui è cantata da Blaine Anderson e Brittany Pierce insieme alle Nuove Direzioni. Blaine ha l'idea di eseguire Shout, perché ci sarà la settimana di "Ragazzi vs. Ragazze Mash-up" sulla base di canzoni dei film, Blaine decide quindi di dare il via alla concorrenza cantando con tutto il club. Blaine e Brittany cantano come solisti mentre Sam, Tina, Jake e Marley cantano di sottofondo. Ballano nella Classe di Storia e nella Biblioteca e il resto delle Nuove Direzioni si unisce alla performance. La receptionist della Biblioteca dice di abbassare la voce mentre cantano le righe "Un po' più basso ora" poi strisciano via sul pavimento. Poi prendono velocità con "Un po' più forte adesso" nella caffetteria, ballando e cantando insieme sui tavoli e la scuola si unisce. Alla fine dello spettacolo, tutti applaudono le Nuove Direzioni, ma Artie dice a Blaine e Brittany che non dovevano iniziare la gara di mash-up con una canzone che non era nemmeno un mash-up. Nonostante ciò, i due si battono il cinque. Testo della canzone Blaine (Nuove Direzioni): We-eee-eeel.... You know you make me wanna (Shout!) Kick my heels up and (Shout!) Throw my hands up and (Shout!) Throw my head back and (Shout!) Brittany (Nuove Direzioni): Come on now (Shout!) Don't forget to say you will Don't forget to say, yeah Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah Blaine (Brittany e le Nuove Direzioni): (Say you will) Say it right now bab-ay (Say you will) Come on, come on (Say you will) Say it, will-a you-ooooo! (Say you will) (Say) say that you love me (Say) say that you need me (Say) say that you want me (Say) you wanna please me (Say) come on now (Say) come on now (Say) come on now (Say) Brittany (Nuove Direzioni): I still remember (Shooby-doo-wop-do-wop-wop-wop-wop) When you used to be nine years old (Shooby-doo-wop-do-wop-wop-wop-wop) Blaine (Nuove Direzioni): Hey (Shooby-doo-wop-do-wop-wop-wop-wop) I was a fool for you, from the bottom of my soul (Shooby-doo-wop-do-wop-wop-wop-wop) Hey yeah! Brittany (Nuove Direzioni): Now that you've grown, up (Shooby-doo-wop-do-wop-wop-wop-wop) And know enough to know, yeah yeah (Shooby-doo-wop-do-wop-wop-wop-wop) Blaine (Nuove Direzioni): (Shooby-doo-wop-do-wop-wop-wop-wop) You wanna leave me, you wanna, let me go (Shooby-doo-wop-do-wop) Blaine: I want you to know (Brittany: I wanna know) I said I want you to know right now, yeah! (Brittany: I wanna know) You been good to me baby (Brittany: Good to me baby) Better than I been to myself Blaine e Brittany: Hey! hey! Blaine: An if you ever leave me (Brittany: You ever leave) I don't want nobody else, hey! hey! (Brittany: Nobody else) I said I want you to know-ho-ho-ho! (Brittany: I wanna know) I said I want you to know right now! (Brittany: I wanna know) Blaine (Brittany e le Nuove Direzioni): You know you make me wanna (Shout-wooo) hey-yeah (Shout-wooo) yeah-yeah-yeah (Shout-wooo) aaaalll-right (Shout-wooo) aaaalll-right (Shout-wooo) come on now! (Shout-wooo) come on now! (Shout) yeah, yeah, yeah (Shout) yeah, yeah, yeah (Shout) come on now (Shout) yeah, yeah, yeah (Shout) come on now (Shout) yeah, yeah, yeah (Shout) alright (Shout) hey-yeah Blaine: Now wait a minute! I feel alright! (Nuove Direzioni: Yeah-Yeah, Yeah-Yeah!) Now that I got my woman I feel eh a-a-a-a-lri-i-ight! (Nuove Direzioni: Yeah-Yeah, Yeah-Yeah!) Huh You been so good to me You been so good to me You know you make me wanna Blaine (Nuove Direzioni): (Shout-wooo) lift my head up and Brittany (Nuove Direzioni): (Shout-wooo) throw my hands back and Blaine (Nuove Direzioni): (Shout-wooo) come on now Brittany (Nuove Direzioni): (Shout-wooo) come on now Blaine e Brittany (Nuove Direzioni): (Shout-wooo) come on now (Shout-wooo) come on now (Shout-wooo) take it easy (Shout-wooo) take it easy (Shout-wooo) take it easy (Shout-wooo) take it easy Blaine (Nuove Direzioni): (Shout) a little bit softer now (Shout) a little bit softer now (Shout) a little bit softer now (Shout) a little bit softer now (Shout) a little bit softer now (Shout) a little bit softer now (Shout) a little bit softer now (Shout) a little bit softer now (Shout) a little bit softer now (Shout) a little bit softer now (Shout) a little bit softer now (Shout) a little bit softer now Brittany (Nuove Direzioni): A little bit louder now (Shout) a little bit louder now (Shout) a little bit louder now (Shout) a little bit louder now (Shout) a little bit louder now (Shout) a little bit louder now Hey-Hey-A-Hey (Hey-Hey-A-Hey) Hey-A-Hey-A (Hey-A-Hey-A) Hey-A-Hey-A (Hey-A-Hey-A) Hey-A-A-Hey (Hey-A-A-Hey) Blaine e Brittany (Nuove Direzioni): Hey-Hey-A-Hey (Hey-Hey-A-Hey) Hey-A-Hey-A (Hey-A-Hey-A) Blaine (Nuove Direzioni): A little bit louder now (Shout) a little bit louder now (Shout) a little bit louder now (Shout) a little bit louder now Brittany (Nuove Direzioni): Jump up and shout now (wooo) Blaine (Nuove Direzioni): Jump up and shout now (wooo) Brittany (Nuove Direzioni): Jump up and shout now (wooo) Blaine (Nuove Direzioni): Jump up and shout now (wooo) Blaine e Brittany (Nuove Direzioni): Jump up and shout now (wooo) Jump up and shout now (wooo) Jump, jump, jump and now shout Jump, jump, jump and now shout Jump, jump, jump and now shout Jump, jump, jump and now shout Blaine: Yeah! Curiosità *E' la performance numero 500 dello show. Galleria di foto Shout cover.png Captura de pantalla 2013-02-14 a la(s) 23.05.50.png Video Navigazione Categoria:Canzoni Glee Categoria:Stagione 4 Canzoni Categoria:Canzoni Blaine Anderson Categoria:Canzoni Brittany Pierce Categoria:Canzoni Nuove Direzioni Categoria:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Four